Battles of the Galaxy
The Battles of the Galaxy are stories of battles between the two almighty empires, the Grox and Xorg that both reigned tens of millions of years ago until the collapse of the Xorg Empire after the Third Battle of Tycam. The Xorg Empire then fell apart after this last defeat but managed to greatly weaken the Grox Empire, but they would soon recover and the Spore Galaxy entered the Modern Age. (Bringing an end to the Federation Age, which followed the Grox, Apocalypse, Human, Restructural, Andromeda, and Spore ages). We will have our journey on the Odyssey, an imperial battleship in the Xorg fleet of. . . 2,580,500 total troops 170,250 fighters 98,500 bombers 83,200 sweepers (large bombers) 62,750 ion fighters 12,500 attack craft 4,000 corvettes 1,500 frigates 1,200 monitors (siege frigates) 800 cruisers 600 destroyers (larger than cruisers) 400 landing ships 250 battlecruisers 200 fighter-carriers 125 armornoughts 80 battleships 50 dreadnoughts 20 imperial battleships 10 supercarriers (very large fighter-carriers) On Imperial Battleships, Battleships, Armornoughts, Dreadnoughts and Supercarriers, there is a bridge which contains the Head General or top commander of the spacecraft, as well as his 22 assistant officers, which will be listed in alphabetical order along with their duties and names on the Odyssey. Ogret is the Head General on the Odyssey. *Colonization (Setting up colonies) (Werit) *Commercial (Trading, etc.) (Ubidan) *Communications (Transmissions, messages) (Jesr) *Defensive (Defensive tactics) (Kanop) *Diplomacy (Works with other empires, manages social tools) (Buveran) *Driving (Drives spacecraft) (Zetta) *Droids (Commands droids) (Loku) *Energy (Manages energy and engines) (Pequj) *Expansion (Planning colonies) (Merse) *Industrial (Manages production of droids, aircraft) (Retyid) *Infrastructure (Manages spacecraft itself) (Nerwe) *Life Support (Makes sure air is working, enough supplies, etc.) (Aert) *Mapping (Maps areas and aids Driving officer) (Saldat) *Military (Commands spacecraft, soldiers, etc.) (Gerner) *Operations (All other operations) (Arient) *Repairs (Commands reparation of ship and other ships) (Eyuk) *Satellites (Manages satellites) (Jahacub) *Science (Locates, plans, etc.) (Ubosada) *Sculpting & Coloring (Manages Sculpting & Coloring) (Hewaz) *Security (Alerts others of enemy droids, spacecraft and asteroids/comets) (Xerwu) *Terraforming (Manages Terraforming) (Pherok) *Weapons (Manages THELs, PHELs, bombs, etc.) (Ferchi) Battle I Ogret had clearly remembered the preparation for Odyssey's patrol missions, and all the citizens in the city of Dliroth waving to him and the other officers and in the bridge. But now it was crunch time. After a few minutes of patrolling Tycam, the comment "Sir, we have detected Grox ships coming into Tycam!" filled the bridge from Xerwu. Ogret thought for some moments, and then asked "How long is it expected until they arrive at Tycam?" Xerwu seemed to stare at the extremely large radar, and then replied with a curt "Around seven or so minutes." Ogret whispered a "Fine" and after pondering on what to do with this seven minutes left, he announced to his officers "Alert the cities and alert the citizens so they have time to get into shelters. Charge the Laser, Hadron and Ion cannons and ready the Photon Bursters." After the mouthful was done, the Communications Commander, "just" Jesr began talking into the speaker after flipping a few switches and dialing in a planet number. Ferchi then said "Yes, sir" and pressed a few buttons before a few quiet noises began, the charging of the Laser Cannons. He then said "The expected charge time is around 5 minutes, so we will have just over a minute of preparation." Just after Ogret began to plan his strategy, Jesr announced "The cities have been notified. The citizens are currently retreating into their shelters." Then Xerwu notified him that "The Grox ships are arriving in 6 minutes." After a period of silence, Pequj stammered "General, we are low on Hydrogen fuel! Is there anything you would like me to do?" Ogret felt like he was going to faint with these problems, the workers must have forgotten to refuel the ship! He answered with "Quickly send word to a fuel messenger and tell him to quickly bring some Hydrogen to refuel the Odyssey." After a short wait, Jesr contacted a fuel messenger who said "I will try to arrive as quickly as I can as I am near the Odyssey right now. I'll be there in 3 minutes." Then Jesr told Ogret saying "One is near the Odyssey right now and he will be arriving in 3 minutes, which I think is enough." Ogret took a deep breath. Well at least there's nothing else wrong, he thought. He walked over to Gerner, his trusty and loyal Military Commander and handed him his battle plans. Gerner subsequently went to work on editing them. He passed the Industrial Commander, Retyid, on the way back, and something caught his eye. He noticed he was looking at a small model of a sweeper that a fighter-carrier was probably creating, and maybe even the Odyssey itself. He went back to the Head General's desk and began working on a Xorg word puzzle (kind of like a crossword). As 3 minutes time passed, Arient (the operations commander) notified him that "A Fuel Messenger has arrived with Hydrogen. The workers will unload the fuel which will take around a minute." Just a few seconds later, with a somewhat scared face, Xerwu told him that "The Grox ships are arriving in 2 minutes." Suddenly, Ogret noticed how urgent this really was and talked to Xerwu and the others, saying "Crap! Xerwu, notify us and the other Imperial Battleships when the Grox ships are in the shooting area. When they are, tell the Ferchi to lock on the laser and ion cannons to the mother ships but keep the Hadron cannons on target in the sky to shoot down satellites." Jesr and Xerwu's jaws fell open, but after a few seconds said a plain "Yes, sir." After some seconds of quiet talking, switch flipping, and tapping, Arient told him that "Refueling has been complete." He finally took a breath and thought Good. After two minutes, the tenseness and silence of the bridge was broken when Xerwu said "Grox ships in range." Ogret looked out the window and saw a few small dots. Immediately after, Jesr contacted the other battleships who lifted off almost momentarily later. He looked at him and "The other battleships have been alerted about the Grox invasion." Just seconds later, Ferchi told him "Ion and Laser cannons now assaulting Grox mother ships." Then Loku, the Droids Commander, told the other officers and Ogret that "I am letting out the Power Assault Droids and Hover Assault Droids. The Nimble Assault Droids and Advanced Battle Droids should come out later." After almost twenty minutes of blast, explosions, lasers, ions, and other battle sounds, Eyuk, his Repairs Commander whispered to him that "The Building Assisting Droids are now repairing our damaged upper right hull. When finished, they will fly down to assist repairing the Protect." Battle II After a thirty minute ride to Hoples with only 5 minutes remaining, they were nearing Hoples, the Grox planet. Saldat, the Mapping Commander, told Zetta, the Driving Commander (or helmsman) "Okay. To approach the Grox planet Hoples, we must go through some asteroid clouds, which we should be approaching very soon." Zetta asked Saldat "Would it be best to steer around the asteroid clouds when sighted, or go through them if they are sparse clouds or large ones?" Saldat told Zetta " I have been notified they are very large sparse asteroid clouds, though a small minority of them are much denser. Also in the Hoples system, there is a lot of comets so we must watch out for those." Ogret noticed that Zetta and Saldat often had conversions like this. But he then noticed that Zetta usually didn't have a map with him. Zetta told the crew that "I will proceed to driving through the asteroid clouds." Ogret sat at his desk, thirsty. He took a look at the radar and noticed some asteroid clouds, and smiled. Suddenly the Minister of War at Tycam called in and Jesr called him over. The MoW told him to be on the lookout for Grox attack craft, as they have learned of a Grox strategy to attack the ships in the back of a fleet where the Odyssey was at this point. He thought Well, Thank you, I hope you knew I already know that. . . However, Gerner nodded as it seemed he had not known that. Ogret rolled his eyes after the transmission finished. He walked back to the desk and went back to work on the word puzzle. As what seemed like seconds later, Xerwu called out to Gerner, saying "We are now approaching the asteroid clouds. I would suggest letting out a few bombers." Ogret nodded as Gerner for an Okay. Gerner stared hard at the battle plans and then sent an announcement to the spacecraft section. He finally replied, saying "Agreed, they will be sent out momentarily." Ogret then remembered something, and said to Zetta "Please proceed with caution, as you probably now we are low on repair droids." Loku, the Droids Commander, gave his approval, mentioning "That is true, though we have a rather high supply of assault droids, the more nimble ones. We only have approx. 156 repair droids." Zetta scowled and said "Okay, so I am now in the asteroid cloud." Ogret went back to work on the puzzle, but became tense and kept looking up into the asteroid cloud every ten seconds. Jesr walked over a whispered to him that "I received advice from the Spirit advising us that this asteroid cloud is a moderately dense cloud," before telling it to Zetta and Saldat, too. Saldat seemed to be taken aback, but looked at the map's print date and told Jesr "Strange. This map of Hoples is outdated, perhaps this cloud has become denser over some time?" Jesr waited a moment for Zetta to slow down, and then told the whole crew "And, I have received something from the Breeze that they are nearing Hoples. We are about 3 minutes away, and most of the other battleships are either 30 seconds to 2 minutes away." Zetta stopped slowing down, and asked Ogret "Would you like me to pick up the pace or leave it since this cloud is denser than we thought?" "I would leave it, since you already slowed down and we're late." Zetta stopped slowing down, and looked up to see an asteroid explode after being hit by ions. Gerner also noticed that, and said "I'm sending out another 5 bombers to aid us further." Ogret nodded at him quickly, and a few more bombers came out in front. Ogret wiped sweat off his forehead, the people in the bridge very well knew Xorgs were one of the few creatures in the galaxy that perspired. Going back to his puzzle, Ogret smiled at Zetta. He looked up ten seconds later and saw Xerwu's eyes widen before a large rumble went through the spaceship and Ogret's battle plans fell to the floor. A Repairs Overseer walked into the room seconds later, and called out to Eyuk, saying "Officer! We have been hit by a 2 meter wide asteroid on the bottom left hull!" Eyuk instantly swiveled around in his chair and replied with "Let's see, please send out 20 repair droids immediately, though." The overseer and officer walked out of the bridge to check the damage. Xerwu took a breath and told Ferchi "Another asteroid, but. . . Oh, a bomber blew it into pieces." Ferchi took a breath and his hands went off the controls. Eyuk walked back after the short inspection and told Ogret "The hull has been repaired." Ogret looked towards Jesr and asked "Well done, when should we arrive?" After taking a look at Xerwu's radar, he said "Just a minute and a half, all battleships but us and the Wave have arrived, and Wave should be there in thirty seconds." Zetta gestured towards Ogret, and he walked to hear Zetta saying "We're clear of all asteroid clouds, I'll be speeding up which would speed that up to only a minute." Ferchi noticed how close to battle they were, and flipped some switches and told Ogret and the rest of the officers "I'm Charging the Laser, Ion and Hadron Cannons." Loku the droids commander began to take a look at droid plans and told him "I'm Sending Droids to dispatch line." Sure enough, Jahacub, the Satellites Commander began putting at satellites and said "I'm Sending out Satellites to orbit Hoples." The sounds of lasers and small explosions came into the bridge from outside and filled the air. All of the officers began doing their battle duties, while the Expansionism, Diplomatic, Commercial and Colonization officers began to make plans for their own non-war duties. Suddenly, Kanop, Ogret's Defensive Commander, asked "Hey, what's that Grox droid doing?" Ogret thought How did a droids get over here? and told Kanop to "Keep an eye on it and try to hit it with an ion turret." Ferchi touched a yellow button and a blast of energy sounded, and he said "I Blasted a Laser Cannon at a Grox Mother ship." A rumble went through the starship and a burning sound followed, which stopped in a few seconds. Kanop and Xerwu both scowled. Kanop told Gerner "That droid was blown up, but there's a swarm of 28 coming." Xerwu opened his both but failed to talk. After a couple seconds, he shouted "And it looks like that Grox Mother ship is about to fire at us!" Seconds later, a huge explosion sounded and the sounds of working droids repairing the damaged area began to sound, until the Grox droid fleet came on board and attacked them, making laser firing the main noise. Pequj whispered "Engine 9 of 12 total is down! And 7 is damaged but working." Loku's jaw fell open, and then said "Aww, shit!! We've only got 200 droids left, hopefully they and the ion cannons can destroy that fleet of 20 Seven Stars!" Gerner thought for a moment and replied ". . . But if I send out some Sweepers to bomb them out, that could work." Ogret nodded and said "Fine. Go!" Ogret focused on guiding the officers. Nerwe, the "Infras Com." (Infrastructure Commander) told Eyuk and Pequj "Uh, we've got some down walkways, the main ones, I'll need some assistance on fixing them. Also, Pequj, it looks like the power is fading." Eyuk looked at the stats and said "I'll Send our remaining repair droids down there." But then Loku looked at him with a funny face on and said "What?? How do we only have 100 repair droids left?" He seemed to be thinking How did you not know that? Pequj blinked while the other officers continued to argue. Then he slammed his hand on the desk and said "Engine 7 is now down! And 3 and 4 are fading! Engine 9 has been restored by droids." Ogret quickly made up his mind and said "Switch from Ion to Fission! Quick!" Pequj slapped his head and said "Agreed, good idea," and opened a hatch and pressed one of four buttons, which Ogret knew said Solar, Fusion, Fission and Ion. The lasers stopped in time for the xorgs in the bridge to hear a series of tiny explosions run through the ship with Ogret recognized as temporary, "transitional" energy before the Fission came on. Jahacub almost shouted Zetta and Ogret saying "One intelligence satellite have detected a superlaser cannon pointed directly at us!" Zetta nearly screamed at Jahacub for not telling him earlier and then said "Let's not get hit by that laser even if the Odyssey does have the most anti-laser covering." =Battles of the Galaxy= The Battles of the Galaxy are stories of battles between the two almighty empires, the Grox and Xorg that both reigned tens of millions of years ago until the collapse of the Xorg Empire after the Third Battle of Tycam. The Xorg Empire then fell apart after this last defeat but managed to greatly weaken the Grox Empire, but they would soon recover and the Spore Galaxy entered the Modern Age. (Bringing an end to the Federation Age, which followed the Grox, Apocalypse, Human, Restructural, Andromeda, and Spore ages). We will have our journey on the Odyssey, an imperial battleship in the Xorg fleet of. . . 2,580,500 total troops 170,250 fighters 98,500 bombers 83,200 sweepers (large bombers) 62,750 ion fighters 12,500 attack craft 4,000 corvettes 1,500 frigates 1,200 monitors (siege frigates) 800 cruisers 600 destroyers (larger than cruisers) 400 landing ships 250 battlecruisers 200 fighter-carriers 125 armornoughts 80 battleships 50 dreadnoughts 20 imperial battleships 10 supercarriers (very large fighter-carriers) On Imperial Battleships, Battleships, Armornoughts, Dreadnoughts and Supercarriers, there is a bridge which contains the Head General or top commander of the spacecraft, as well as his 22 assistant officers, which will be listed in alphabetical order along with their duties and names on the Odyssey. Ogret is the Head General on the Odyssey. *Colonization (Setting up colonies) (Werit) *Commercial (Trading, etc.) (Ubidan) *Communications (Transmissions, messages) (Jesr) *Defensive (Defensive tactics) (Kanop) *Diplomacy (Works with other empires, manages social tools) (Buveran) *Driving (Drives spacecraft) (Zetta) *Droids (Commands droids) (Loku) *Energy (Manages energy and engines) (Pequj) *Expansion (Planning colonies) (Merse) *Industrial (Manages production of droids, aircraft) (Retyid) *Infrastructure (Manages spacecraft itself) (Nerwe) *Life Support (Makes sure air is working, enough supplies, etc.) (Aert) *Mapping (Maps areas and aids Driving officer) (Saldat) *Military (Commands spacecraft, soldiers, etc.) (Gerner) *Operations (All other operations) (Arient) *Repairs (Commands reparation of ship and other ships) (Eyuk) *Satellites (Manages satellites) (Jahacub) *Science (Locates, plans, etc.) (Ubosada) *Sculpting & Coloring (Manages Sculpting & Coloring) (Hewaz) *Security (Alerts others of enemy droids, spacecraft and asteroids/comets) (Xerwu) *Terraforming (Manages Terraforming) (Pherok) *Weapons (Manages THELs, PHELs, bombs, etc.) (Ferchi) Battle ? Ogret slowly strolled down the Xorg Spacecraft Station Hallway until he found Kerthios's (The High Commander of the Space Fleet) office. Ogret knocked on the mechanical steel door and heard Kerthios say "Come in, please." The doors shifted open and he sat down in a very comfortable large green chair and looked at Kerthios. Ogret began with "Kerthios, the Odyssey and its crew would like to patrol Tycam's airspace today." Kerthios looked thoughtful and looked like saying Someone ''asking to do it?'' He winked at Ogret and said "Very Well, admiral. However, you would like to know that Military Intelligence officers have found out the Grox are planning an attack on Tycam very soon." Ogret eyed Kerthios Gratefully. Ogret said "Good day to you, sir" to Kerthios and left. He stopped for a moment after running down to the imperial battleship ports section to call Pequj and told him to start charging the Ion Engines to take off for the patrol today and then messaged his trusty Military Officer, Gerner, to ready his brigade of troops for patrol (Gerner had about 2000). He eventually reached IB Gate #1: Odyssey's gate. After all, Gate #20 is two Marathons' distances away, that's why the giant building had the high speed 250 km/h magnet trains. Ogret took a seat at the IB Gate #1 and began to work on a Xorg word puzzle, similar to a crossword. Just minutes later, Pequj and Gerner came from the hallway and took seats next to Ogret. Pequj whispered to Ogret "Ogret, the ship is charges and the ion engines are working." The other 20 officers soon emerged from the hallway and sat down around a table to discuss plans of the patrol for today. They agreed that that would go are the planet's 60th longitude line. Soon after, the take-off administrators called in the commanding team as it was time for the spacecraft to take off, and the imperial battleship's ramp opened, and Ogret could see droids, workers, and soldiers entering at the other bridges. Zetta and Ogret entered the battleship first, and were followed by the others. After walking up the cold, windy ramp (it went below a cooling tube for the engines) they reached the bridge and sat down at their desks. Saldat looked at the map of Tycam and instantly located the planet's 60th longitude line. Then, Zetta began to start driving towards there and into orbit. All the officers went to work on their duties, as well as Ogret. Battle ? Ubosada trotted up and down the corridor of the Imperial Battleship Offices, looking for Ogret's office, which happened to be #276. He swooped by #275 and turned into #276 without a word. Ogret looked up, bewildered. Category:Stories Category:Wars and Battles